


Prom-Posal Goes Awry

by Stegopod



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Memes, Multi, OT3, OT4, Polyamory, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Stupid Crap, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Relationships: Adora/Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/ Catra, Adora/Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Prom-Posal Goes Awry

[Catra standing in front of the castle holding a sign that says “Princess prom?”]

Bow,( the first one to open the window): OH MY GOSH! YES!

Catra: No arrow boy, go tell the Girls!!!

Bow: ADORA! GLIMMER! I’M GOING TO PROM WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!


End file.
